Warmth
by cartoon moomba
Summary: [OneShot]Suddenly, she didn't feel as cold anymore.[WesxRui]


Warmth

"Safest Place To Hide"

By Backstreet Boys

Rui glanced over at the photo standing on the table. She could see herself standing in the middle with a mischievous looking Espeon and a grinning Umbreon by her feet. A long slender arm in a royal blue sleeve coat wrapped itself around her shoulders. It belonged to a boy a little older that her with incredibly light sandy hair and a pair of knowing golden eyes.

Rui tore away her gaze from the frame and sighed, a single word escaping her lips:

"Wes…"

_It seems like yesterday when I said I do.  
And after all this time my heart still burns for you.  
If you don't know by now that you're my only one,  
Then take a look inside me and watch my heart strings come undone._

She hasn't seen her friend for months now. He was supposedly off somewhere training, having captured and purified all of the (known) Shadow Pokemon. Cipher and Team Snagem have fallen apart, or at least nobody has seen or heard of them since that time months ago.

Oh, how she missed him. Her rescuer, her knight in shinning armor. Her love. Of course, she has never told him the last part; but she has dropped a few hints here and there. It was just, what if he didn't feel the same way towards here? Rui would rather watch from the sidelines that to have her heart broken.

_I know I promised you forever.  
Is there no stronger word I can use?  
To reassure you when the storm, is raging outside,  
You're my safest place to hide._

"Rui, dinner!"

Rui snapped out of her thoughts. Glancing at the picture that held her memories one more time, she hurried out the door.

"Coming, grandma!"

o0o0o0o

"Espeon, Confusion! Umbreon, Bite attack!"

The two Eons charged forward and launched their attacks. The opponent's Pokemon cried out in pain, having their last bit of HP reach zero.

Wes praised his two companions and took his winning money. He talked to the other trainer for a minute then entered the train-like pub.

"A small one, please." He ordered. The man at the counter nodded and handed him his drink.

Umbreon looked at Espeon expectantly, but Espeon didn't seem to notice. He gave his partner a nudge, then motioned towards Wes. Something clicked in  
Espeon's brain, and she understood his message.

_'You should visit her. I'm sure she misses you.'_ The sandy-haired boy glanced at his Psychic Element.

_Can you see me?  
Here I am. (Here I am.)  
I need you like I needed you then.  
When I feel like giving up,  
I climb inside your heart and still find,  
You're my safest place to hide.  
_  
"We've been over this. I am not going to see her unless I fly or the moon turns blue." Wes grinned, knowing full well that that was not going to be possible.

... or so he thought.

Espeon shrugged. _'Fine.'_ Suddenly Wes was lifted off the ground and floated towards the exit.

"Hey! You didn't pay for that!" the owner of the pub called.

"Sorry!" Wes yelled and threw the man some money. He then glared at his Espeon. "Cheater." He grumbled.

Espeon smiled smugly and continued using her Psychic attack on her trainer.

o0o0o0o

_Bang!_

Rui opened her window and looked out. She suddenly shuddered as the cold air hit her bare arms.

_So cold…_she thought. The girl breathed in then out, enjoying the fresh air of Agate Village. Suddenly something caught her attention.

Rui looked at the noisy vehicle and her blue eyes widened. The girl quickly ran down the stairs to the first floor and threw open the door, stepping outside. She was greeted with happy barks and friendly licks. Rui laughed, happy to see the two Eon Pokemon. She then looked up and smiled even wider. A few tears escaped her eye as she flung herself at the boy.

"Wes!"

_You see colors no one else can see.  
And every breath you hear a symphony.  
You understand me like nobody can!  
I feel my soul unfolding, like a flower blooming._

Rui hugged her friend even tighter. She could feel him tense up, but then his body relaxed. The pig-tailed girl was surprised when her sandy-haired companion draped his hands around her back.

"You hug me too much…" Wes murmured, a small smile on his face. Rui giggled and smiled too, happy to have her friend here, even if it was just for now.

Suddenly, she didn't feel as cold. And it wasn't from the hug. After all, how can body warmth make her feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside?

_And when this whole world gets too crazy, (yeah)  
And there's nowhere left to go. (Nowhere left to go)  
I know you'll give me sanctuary.  
You're the only truth I know,  
You're the road back home._  
-------------------

Thank you to Hiro for the lyrics.


End file.
